Corações Partidos XD
by biazinha471
Summary: sem descrição -


Cap 1 Travessa do Tranco

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam em Hogwarts com McGonagal em frente ao túmulo de Dumbledore. Não era um local muito alegre, mas eles apenas relembravam os momentos que passaram juntos... a morte de Dumbledore significava para eles, que deveriam aproveitar sua vida, antes que ela acabasse...

Harry pensava apenas na conversa que tivera com Ron e Mione...

-Mas aonde é que você vai, se não voltar para a escola?

-Pensei talvez em voltar para Godric's Hollow – murmurou Harry. Vinha ruminando a idéia desde a noite em que Dumbledore morrera. – Para mim tudo começou ali. Tenho a sensação de que preciso ir até lá. E posso visitar os túmulos dos meus pais, gostaria de fazer isso.

-E depois? – perguntou Rony

-Depois tenho que rastrear as outras Horcruxes, não é? – respondeu Harry, os olhos no túmulo branco de Dumbledore refletido nas águas do lago. – É o que ele queria que eu fizesse, por isso é que me contou tudo o que sabia sobre elas. Se Dumbledore estiver certo, e tenho certeza que está, ainda há quatro Horcruxes por ai. Preciso encontrar e destruí-las, e depois correr atrás da sétima porção da alma de Voldemort, a que ainda habita o corpo dele, sou eu quem vai matá-lo. E se eu encontrar Severo Snape pelo caminho – acrescentou Harry -, tanto melhor pra mim, tanto pior para ele.

-Estaremos lá, Harry – disse Rony.

-Quê?

-Na casa dos seus tios – respondeu Rony. – Então acompanharemos você aonde for.

-Não – disse Harry depressa; não contara com isso, tentara fazer os amigos entenderem que ia empreender essa perigosíssima viagem sozinho.

-Você já nos disse uma vez – disse Hermione em voz baixa – que havia tempo para desistir se a gente quisesse. Tivemos tempo, não é mesmo?

-Estamos com você para o que der e vier – afirmou Rony

Harry prometera a Rony e Hermione que iria ao casamento de Gui e Fleur, então antes de tudo foi para _A Toca._

O casamento de Gui e Fleur foi organizado com o maior cuidado possível. Sigilo total entre os convidados.

-A coisa mais difícil foi organizá-lo, afinal a Fleur tinha que convidar TODOS os estudantes de Beuxbatons!! Imaginem eu lá tentando convidar todo aquele povo e todos rindo da minha cara porque não consigo falar francês!

Gina, de má vontade, aceitou ser Dama de Honra e todos estavam felizes, mas o quarteto estava preocupado com o que os aguardava a seguir.

-precisamos nos arrumar não é Mione?

-Ah não Gina você não vai me obrigar a por aquele vestido!

-Ah vai Mione ele é lindo e você também!

- Que é que tá acontecendo ai?

-Ah... Nada maninho... Bom eu... TCHAU!

-Hum? – Rony não entendia nada, mas Hermione entendeu muito bem o que Gina queria dizer. Ela queria q ela convidasse Rony para ir com ela no casamento.

-Rony, depois a gente conversa ta? – Hermione já estava corando – GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, VOLTE AQUI SE VOCÊ NÃO QUISER MORRER!

-rsrsrssrsrsrs. Convida ele logo, Mione!

-Isso é burrice! Não se precisa de par para ir a um casamento, Gina!

-E daí? Você estaria perdendo uma grande oportunidade de ficar com o Rony sabia?

-E quem te disse que eu quero ficar com o Rony?

-Tá na cara né amiga!

-Hum... Você está redondamente enganada, pois não sinto nada além de amor de amigo pelo Ronald.

-Hum... Se você insiste em que não gosta do Rony então tudo bem... Não estará enganando a mim, ao Rony, ou ao Harry, mas estará enganando a você mesma! – e saiu do quarto.

-Ok... A Gina ta certa... Foram seis anos e a gente nunca se falou como deveríamos.. Vou lá convidar ele.

-Eh.. hum... Rony!

-Oi!

-Hum.. Eh.. Você não quer... Eh. Vir comigo no... Casamento do Gui e da Fleur?

-Ah bom Mione... É claro que eu aceito... Mas pra ir a casamentos não precisa ter par não é?

-É eu sei mais eu queria que você ficasse comigo sabe...

-Claro... Tudo por você!

"Nossa! Como ele sabe ser romântico nas horas certas".

Hermione ficou mais vermelha que as orelhas de Rony naquele momento

-Bom Rony, tenho que me trocar, o casamento é daqui a pouco e eu ainda estou usando Jeans, e se eu fosse você também ia me trocar.

-O que? Ah ta! Vejo-te mais tarde!

-haha! Gina Weasley, a conselheira amorosa!

-ah Gina cala a boca! – Mione estava rindo e vermelha

-então... Você vai usar o vestido que te falei?

-ah... Vou né!

-UHU! 2X0 PRA MIM!

-rsrsrsrs

Hermione colocou o vertido que Gina pediu, era lindo! Era lilás e longo.

Hermione prendeu um coque se olhou no espelho

-Gina você tem certeza que eu estou bonita?

-Você ainda duvida?

-é não, mas...

-Mione espera ai que agora EU tenho que me trocar, ok?

-tá eu te ajudo.

Gina colocou o vestido, era branco (ela era dama de honra junto com Gabrielle Delacour) e fez um feitiço alisador (N. A tipo chapinha sabe). Ela parecia um anjo e estava mais alta. "UAU! Ela tá linda, perfeita!" – pensou Harry quando as duas desceram as escadas.

-Nossa Mione! Como você está linda!

-Obrigada Rony.

-e você Gina! PERFEITA! – Dessa vez foi Harry quem disse

-Ah.. Brigada Harry. ()

E foram todos para o casamento, Hermione e Rony foram aparatando, mas Harry, Gina e outros convidados que não sabiam aparatar foram com o Sr. Weasley com uma chave de portal.

-UAU! Q lugar gigante! – Gina, Harry, o Sr. Weasley e os outros convidados que vinham de chave de portal chegaram e ficaram surpresos com o lugar.

-Vamos meninos já estamos atrasados! O casamento já vai começar! Gina vai lá pro fundo com a Gabrielle e Harry senta aqui.

Harry se sentou do lado de Rony e Hermione e o resto dos Weasleys, e o casamento começou. Harry viu Gui no altar e ouviu a Sra. Weasley resmungar algo como "Eu mandei ele cortar o cabelo, mas ele não me ouve!" Harry abafou as risadas.

Fleur apareceu 5 minutos depois, com Gina atrás jogando pétalas de rosas por todo o chão.

Depois de muito tempo de cerimônia, foi a hora da festa. Harry mal se levantou do banco em que estava e já foi puxado por Gina, e no momento seguinte os bancos em que estavam sentados há poucos minutos atrás foram substituídos por centenas de mesas e cadeiras todas enfeitadas com panos brancos. Uma valsa começou a tocar e todos foram dançar, Harry foi dançar com Gina e por incrível que pareça, Rony dançou com Hermione.

-Harry, estou muito feliz que estamos juntos sabe, achei que nunca ficaríamos juntos de novo depois do que aconteceu ano passado...

-Não se preocupe Gina! Eu nunca vou te deixar, nunca!

Gina começou a lacrimejar, olhando fixamente com aqueles lindos olhos cor de mel para os olhos verde vivo de Harry, e ele a beijou.

Gina começou a sorrir, e olhou para os lados a procura de Rony e Hermione, e por incrível que pareça, os dois também estavam se beijando.

-Hei Harry! Olha só os dois!

-Nossaaa!!!!! Meu deus! Hoje vai chover!

-rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Passou muito tempo, mas para Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione, só tinham passado 10 minutos.

-Garotos, vamos embora já é muito tarde!

-que horas são?

-5 horas da manhã!

-ahh! Que sono! Vamos gente vamos embora.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry , Rony, Hermione e Gina preparavam suas coisas para a sua jornada, uma coruja cinzenta apareceu na janela, era o Profeta Diário.

Hermione pegou-o e começou a ler a 1ª página, depois de 5 minutos ela reapareceu toda excitada detrás do jornal.

-GENTE! GENTE! HOGWARTS VAI REABRIR!!!

-E daí? Não vamos voltar pra lá mesmo...-argumentou Harry cheio de mágoa

-Sabe... Acho que devíamos voltar para Hogwarts... E se vencermos? Precisaremos de trabalhos não? - exclamou Hermione cheia de preocupação.. Não contava com a idéia de não fazer seus N.E.M.S.

-Eu concordo com a Mione - Rony começou a falar. - Você também precisa aprender a aparatar, e Gina também!

-Ah não sei gente... Será...?

-SIM SIM SIM! -disse Hermione aos nervos...

-haushuahushausha então tá... Mas não podemos nos desviar do que temos que fazer viu?... E você moça vai ter que desrespeitar as regras ouviu??

-ok!-os 4 se abraçaram

A Senhora Weasley estava muito triste com a decisão dos filhos (Harry e Hermione eram considerados filhos) de não voltarem para Hogwarts... Mas como estava atrás da porta durante a conversa dos quatro, esboçou um sorriso e entrou no quarto.

-Então vocês vão voltar pra Hogwarts né?

-é acho que vamos... -disse finalmente Gina

-Bom.. Então precisamos comprar os seus livros certos? Podemos ir amanhã...?

-Claro! - Disse Harry com um sorriso amigável que nunca apareceu em seus lábios...

A Sra. Weasley saiu com um sorriso gigante.

Todos se desejaram boa noite e foram dormir.

-Vamos, acorda Rony!!!!!! VAI RONY ACORDA!!!

-Hã?

Hermione puxou as cobertas dele

-EI!!!!!!!!

Enquanto isso Gina tentava acordar o Harry

-Harry... Hellooooooo... acorda pro mundo!!!!! alooooo

-haushuahuhs só você mesmo pra me acordar desse jeito...

Hermione já estava com cara de irritada porque Rony não se mexia

-ah desisto... Vai Harry se troca e vamos... Deixa o preguiçoso ai...

-Ah Mione...Eu sei o jeito perfeito de ele acordar... -e olhou pra cara do Harry com um sorrisinho - dá um beijinho nele... Ah e não se esqueça... Tem que ser na boca!

-O QUE????

-é isso ai que você ouviu...

-EU NÃO OVU BEIJAR O RONALD!

-ahaushusha não vai... Mas quer...

-ah... - resmungou algo inaudível e saiu do quarto

-ahushsuah sabia que ela ia ficar assim... Não tá na cara que eles se amam? HELOOOOOOO

-ahushuahush chega... Deixa eles resolverem seus problemas... Vê se você consegue acordar ele vai...-e deu um selinho nela

-ok

Todos foram para o Beco Diagonal

Estavam na Floreios e Borrões quando Harry viu alguém passar, pensou que fosse Malfoy então começou a segui-lo.

-Harry...?

-Shiu! E me sigam...

Harry, seguido de todos, entrou na travessa do tranco, tomando cuidado com os bruxos suspeitos do local sombrio. Seguiam a cabeleira loira de Malfoy. Ele parecia saber exatamente para onde queria ir.

- Isso de certa é suspeito - comentou Hermione.

Foram aprofundando-se no lugar sombrio quando, numa curva, perderam Draco de vista.

-Ah, ótimo. Agora nos perdemos na travessa do Tranco! - bradou Harry nervoso.

Então se se encostou a uma parede e sentou-se no chão.

- Não podemos aparatar porque precisamos descobrir o que o Malfoy veio fazer aqui... AAHH! - Harry soltou uma exclamação pulando para trás quando viu que havia uma menina caída no chão, num canto empoeirado.

-O que é isso? - bradou Rony curioso.

- Isso, Rony, É uma menina e está em apuros, não parece ser má. Veja - Hermione apontou para a mão da garota que segurava um amuleto de coração. - Eu já li sobre isso - Hermione agachou-se ao lado da menina e olhou o colar sem tocá-lo.

-Coitada... - sibilou. - Esse colar tem retido nele um feitiço poderoso. Ela só vai acordar quando seu verdadeiro amor beijá-la. Ah! Vejam! É Celine! - exclamou e todos se aproximaram.

-Quem é Celine?

-É uma garota da Sonserina, ela faz Runas Antigas comigo.

- Vamos tirá-la daqui. - Ordenou Gina - Leve-a no colo, Harry.

-Porque não podemos usar o Wingardium leviosa? - perguntou pegando a menina no colo.

-Porque não queremos dar bandeira. - Explicou Gina. - Estamos no meio da travessa do tranco, todos são suspeitos, certo?

-Você tem razão. - concordou Harry e foram andando pela travessa. - É mais fácil aparatarmos.

- Mas e o Malfoy? - perguntou Rony.

-É, vejo que sou mesmo popular. - Malfoy apareceu do nada na frente do grupo e olhou para a menina no colo de Harry. -Hunter? O que houve? - perguntou tentando disfarçar a preocupação.

-Alguém lhe entregou isso - disse Hermione mostrando o amuleto, segurando no cordão.

-Vitaluns... - sibilou olhando o objeto na mão da garota. - Sigam-me.

-Porque deveríamos? - perguntou Gina com desdém.

- Prefere ficar ai, Weasley? Eu como superior misericordioso devo ajudar os menos afortunados -debochou - Agora me sigam se não quiserem ficar por ai.

O grupo, vendo-se numa situação em que possam descobrir qualquer coisa sobre Malfoy, seguiram-no até uma grande casa velha, empoeirada e sombria em que podiam ver uma escada muito estreita á esquerda, dois sofás de couro pretos e uma mesinha de centro com uma garrafa preta em cima.

-Coloquem-na ali - Malfoy apontou um sofá. Antes, com um toque de varinha, limpou o lugar.

-Assim está melhor... - sibilou Rony.

- Com medo de aranhas, Weasley? - debochou Pansy Parkinson, aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde.

- Parkinson! Você é uma assombração! Larga do meu pé! - rosnou Draco, assustando-se com a repentina aparição da garota.

-Ai Draquinho, você não sabe o que está dizendo... - disse esfregando-se no garoto que a empurrou constrangido. A menina descansava com uma expressão serena no sofá. Serena e indiferente.

- Vamos logo com isso, Rony tente. - disse Hermione.

- Tentar o que? - espantou-se.

- Ah, eu não contei...

- Weasley, fique com o rosto a cima do dela, para ver que cor de fumaça sai. - disse Malfoy empurrando-o.

-Para que isso? - perguntou alarmado.

- Todos os meninos vão fazer seu ignorante! É só para ver a cor da fumaça.

-Vermelho para amor, verde para amizade, rosa para paixão e branco para indiferente - explicou Hermione. Era incrível a capacidade desses dois saberem de tudo.

Rony aproximou-se da menina e uma fumaça verde pairou sobre suas cabeças, onde Rony não podia ver. Hermione suspirou aliviada.

- Já posso levantar? - perguntou Rony.

-Sim Rony, não é você... - disse Hermione contente. - O próximo é o Harry.

- Harry se a fumaça for vermelha eu vou te dar um safanão! - disse Gina, autoritária.

-Calma Gin, Eu te amo, lembra? - disse acalmando a namorada. Ficou sobre a menina e uma fumaça verde começou a pairar a suas cabeças, como aconteceu com Rony.

- Ainda bem! - disse Gina dando um selinho no namorado.

-Ai que cena... Argh, esta revirando o meu estômago - disse Malfoy, irritado.

-Malfoy, é sua vez.- disse Rony irritado.

-Como minha vez? - perguntou o garoto. - eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer, agora se me derem licença... - Malfoy tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. - _Alohomorra_! - não aconteceu nada. - Droga, droga! - começou a chutar a porta, nada.

-Vai, Malfoy, Deve ser o único jeito de sairmos daqui! - Berrou Gina, transtornada.

- Mais uma vez o belo garoto aqui tem que salvar a pátria. - disse convencido aproximando o rosto do da menina desacordada, relutante. Uma fumaça, de começo rosa, começou a aparecer, então a fumaça começou a escurecer e foi ficando vermelha cada vez mais vermelha.

-Malfoy, é você! Beija logo! - disse Gina, espantada como todos da sala.

-Meu Draquinho não vai beijar ninguém! - disse Pansy. - Afaste-se dela, Draco.

- Desde quando alguém manda em mim? - disse antes de encostar seus lábios nos lábios macios da menina. Não demorou mais que dois segundos, mas para ele pareceu uma eternidade. Pansy puxou o garoto de cima da menina e olhou pasmada para ele.

-Parkinson, você é uma inútil mesmo, não é? Quantas vezes te que dizer que não sou seu namorado!

- Quantas você quiser! Sou namorado, eu sei!

-Claro que não! Você é louca!

- Sou sim, louca por você... Draquinho... - Pansy aproximou-se de Draco, mas uns instantes depois ouviram uma voz familiar.

-O que aconteceu? - Celine abriu seus olhos azuis e ficou olhando para um ponto vazio, até tudo entrar em foco novamente. Viu Draco e Pansy quase colados, a menina avançando cada vez mais nele, Harry, Gina e Rony só observando tudo e Hermione aproximando-se dela. - ou devo dizer o que está acontecendo...

-Celine, você lembra o que aconteceu?

-Agora eu lembrei... Foi um homem encapuzado... Ele passou por mim e jogou aquilo na minha mão, dai eu vi... Tudo que eu pude ver foi... Foi de olhos azuis... Frios como o gelo. Mas não eram como os dele - apontou para Malfoy - não reconheci o dono, estava encapuzado...

-Posso sair daqui agora? A é mesmo, eu nunca peço permissão. - E foi até a porta. Emperrada.

-AH NÃO ACREDITO! EU FIZ O QUE FIZ PARA NADA!Ah... - ele olhou para a garrafa- A não acredito - disse batendo a mão na testa. - temos que jogar.

-O que? - perguntaram os cinco, Pansy já sabia desde o começo, por isso um sorriso maldoso passava por seus lábios de tempos em tempos.

-Temos que jogar! Temos que pegar essa garrafa e fazer tipo um verdade e desafio...

-Ah não! – exclamaram todos

-Bom então vamos começar - disse Hermione se sentando no chão – Quanto mais rápido formos melhor.

-Quem começa?

-Eu que não!

-hummm... Acho que a Granger deve começar...

-Por que eu?

-Porque sim! Vai logo e gira essa garrafa

-grrr - e girou a garrafa. Caiu na Gina perguntando pro Draco.

-aha! Draco verdade ou desafio?

-Aff que saco, por que eu? Tá... Verdade...

-certo... Bom... É verdade que você e o Snape tiveram um caso? ahushauhsuhauhsuahusasas

-Ai tinha que ser você né sua... affe...NÃO!

E assim foi indo o jogo... Na maioria do tempo com Draco, Gina, Harry, Rony e Pansy se xingando, só Hermione e Celine conseguiam controlar as pestes.

Quando finalmente acabaram o jogo, a porta se abriu e todos saíram para a travessa do tranco.

-Ah Draco muito obrigada!-Disse Celine

-Ah eh. De nada Celine

-aff - Pansy já estava fazendo cara de nojo

-Bom gente vamos embora!

E cada um seguiu seu rumo (Draco pra dentro da travessa do tranco com Pansy na sua cola e Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Celine seguiram de volta para a Floreios e Borrões).

-Ah... Bom gente tenho que ir... Até Hogwarts!

-Tchau!

-Meninos! Onde vocês estavam??

-Ah... Serve se dissermos que estávamos salvando uma vida inocente?

-Hum? Como assim? Onde?

-Bom.. Na Travessa do tranco...

-O QUE? NA TRAVESSA DO TRANCO? ESTÃO MALUCOS!??

-Não mamãe... Nós...

-NÓS NADA! NUNCA MAIS DEIXO VOCES ANDAREM SOZINHOS POR AQUI! VAMOS! TODOS PARA O CARRO!

-Ah mamãe nó estamos bem!

-Nunca mais estão me ouvindo? Nunca mais!

No momento que pisaram em casa a Sra. Weasley ainda resmungava seus "Nunca mais!" Mas deu uma folga nos resmungos e disse para arrumarem as coisas, pois amanhã ficaria muito difícil arrumá-las e para virem jantar depois disso.

-Hei, você viu o que tava rolando entre o Malfoy e a Hunter, né? – Começou a dizer Rony para Hermione enquanto arrumavam as coisas.

-Claro que vi! Mas isso não é novidade, vejo Celine dando risadinhas toda vez que Draco passa e ele fica olhando para ela com uma cara de babuíno babão...

-Como se já não tivesse...

-MAS... Esse não é o assunto...

-Bom eu espero vocês lá em baixo...-Disse uma Gina cansada de ouvir tanta baboseira.

Terminaram de arrumar as coisas, jantaram e descansaram para um novo ano em Hogwarts.


End file.
